Sydämien kipinöitä
by blue star321
Summary: Sydämellä on kaksi osaa: näkyvä, joka pitää meidät elossa, ja näkymätön, joka kertoo sisimpämme. Se alkaa pienestä kipinästä, kasvaa liekkiin ja hiipuu pois elämämme kuluessa ja kuten jokainen liekki, nekin kipinöivät välillä. Ne, jotka eivät ole sulkeneet silmiään voivat nähdä ne.
1. Chapter 1

1\. luku

Merivoimien alus seilasi majesteettisesti eteenpäin aaltojen haljetessa sen kylkiin ja tuulen pullistaen sen purjeet täyteen mittaansa. Auringon valon osuessa sen puhtaaseen kanteen sotilaiden työskennellessä ahkerasti köysien, aseiden ja kurssin kanssa. Uljautta, ahkeruutta. Urheutta, joka suojelisi ihmisiä... mutta se oli myös

_valetta._

Suurta, paksua valetta.

-Tuoko on se laiva mistä sieppasitte sen puhelun?, kapteeni kysyi oikealta kädeltään katsoessa kauempana seilaavaa alusta kaukoputken läpi.

-Kyllä, kapteeni. Kyseessä on merivoimien tankkkeri, jota käytetään raskaiden kuormien siirtämiseen. Mutta jos se olisi niin nyt, sen pitäisi olla syvemmällä ja aseistettujen miesten määrä on kolminkertainen normaaliin kuljetukseen verrattuna, tämä raportoi kapteenilleen. Hän alkoi hymyillä leveää, julmaa hymyä.

-Luulevansa voivansa juksata meitä vai?, kapteeni sanoi sulkiessaan kaukoputkea: -Jaa käskyt, Killer. Mutta pidä huoli ettei se uppoa vielä. Aion pitää hauskaa tänään.

Killer nyökkäsi kapteeninsa käskylle ja lähti nopeasti. Eustass "Captain" Kidin päivä ei voinut muuttua paremmaksi.

* * *

Hyvää päivää/iltaa/huomenta, riippuen ajasta jolloin luette tätä. Nimeni on blue star321 ja tämä on ensimmäinen julkaisemani tarina! Toivon, että nautitte tästä ja tulevista luvuista. Kommentoikaa, ne ovat tervetulleita.

Ja vielä tämä: En omista One Pieceä, vaan Eichiiro Oda-sama omistaa sen.

_Seuraavaan kertaan, blue star321._


	2. Chapter 2

2\. luku

"Kapteeni"!, sotilas huusi paiskatessa kapteeninsa toimiston oven auki. Hän oli ollut nauttimassa teetä kaikessa rauhassa, kun valtava laukaus oli keskeyttänyt hänet.

"Merirosvot hyökkäävät kimppuumme! He tulittavat meitä!"

"Hemmetti", kapteeni murahti eikä se johtunut housuille kaatuneesta teestä.

"Käykää vastahyökkäykseen! Emme saa antaa heidän saada sitä. Kyseessä on Maailmanhallituksen antama tehtävä!"

Sotilas tervehti ja lähti juoksuun uuden räjähdyksen saattelemana. Ei ehtinyt kulumaan kovinkaan pitkään kun tankkeri avasi oman tulensa merirosvoja vastaan. Ilman täytti korvia huumaava jylinä molempien osapuolien tulittaessa toisiaan. Sotilaat latasivat kanuunoita kovalla vauhdilla vesipylväiden noustessa ja puusäpäleiden lentäessä ilmaan. Tankkeri oli suuren kokonsa takia helppo maali, mutta sen voimakkaat kanuunat antoivat merirosvoille vastusta. Se ei tarkoittanut sitä että heillä olisi etulyönti asemaa. Pienempään ja nopeampaan merirosvoalukseen oli vaikea osua ja vaikka sen kanuunat olivat heikompia, niissä oli pitempi kantomatka.

Kenraali huusi ohjeita alaisilleen, milloin tulitus käskyjä, milloin korjausohjeita, samalla kun hän yritti itse pysyä laivansa kyydissä, hänen äänensä kadoten välillä. Vesi kahden laivan välissä nousi aina vain ylemmäs ja ylemmäs kun ohi mennet ammukset osuivat sen pintaa, kadoten pinnan alle ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

Merirosvot tulittivat merivoimia uudelleen. Kanuunankuulat upposivat aluksen kylkeen,heittäen teräviä puunsirpaleita ympäriinsä. Miehet huusivat hädissään, kuula oli osunut runkoon ja päästi tankkeriin enemmän vettä mitä miehet pystyttiin äyskäröimään ulos.

Sotilaat yrittivät parhaansa taistella vastaan, tulittaen vastaan pirulaisia, mutta vähä väliltä kanuunankuulat katosivat joko mereen tai merirosvoalus kesti paremmin iskut kuin isompi alus.

Loppujen lopuksi tapahtui mitä oltiin kauhisteltu kauemminkin. Kuulat loppuivat kesken, laiva oli melkein Ahdin valtakunnassa ja merirosvot lähentlivät heidän alustaan. Mutta kukaan heistä ei menettänyt taisteluhenkeä, vaan vetivät miekkansa tupeista, aseet koteloista silmiensä katsoessa yhä lähemmäksi lipuvaa laivaa, he tiedustivat häviömahdollisuutensa, mutta he eivät katuneet hetkeäkään vaan tavoittelivat mahdollisemman monta tappiota toiselle puolelle.

Kapteeni oli katsonut tulitaistelua laivan kannelta, silmät sumeina hänen yrittäessä suunnitella seuraavaa liikettä. Ryhmä sotilaita marssi hänen luokseen, selkä suorina ja katse vakavana.

"Herra kapteeni herra!" Mies ei näyttänyt kuulevan heitä, katseensa pysyessä pienemmässä aluksessa. Sotilaat eivät liikahtaneet, heidän kapteeninsa oli ainoa joka voisi käskeä heitä, ja seisoivat kädet otsallaan kuin patsaat jotka tervehtivät ikuisesti ohikulkijoita.

Kidd hymyili ilkeästi. Mies hänen vierellään katsoi hänen kanssaan kohti kohdetta josta oli ilmeisesti loppuneet ammukset. Täydellistä.

"Ampukaa masto alas." Punahiuksinen mies sanoi, huvittuneena saaliin sa kyvyttömyydestä taistella vastaan. Joku laivan miehistä, hän ei tiennyt kuka eikä välittänyt, nyökkäsi ja huusi käskyn alakannelle. Viimeinen jysäys heilutteli laivaa hetken, mutta kukaan miehistöstä ei tarvinnut tukea. He olivat tottuneet meren yllättäviin heilautuksiin.

"Varokaa!" Sotilasmiehistö juoksi suojiinsa, mutta harva selvisi ilman naarmuja kuulan osuessa mastoon, joka katkesi kuin kuiva heinä keskeltä, tehokkaasti estäen sen pakomahdollisuuden. Purjeet, tehty jykevästä kankaasta joka painoi ja kesti, kaatuivat mereen muun laivan omaisuuden sekaan. "Saamerin piraatit." Kapteeni tokaisi hampaidensa päästäessään irti kaiteesta josta hän oli ottanut kiinni juuri ennen järistystä. Hänen suu oli tiukka viiva hänen kulmiensa leijuen uhkaavana massana hänen terävien silmiensä yllä jotka katsoivat tuhoa, jota yksi kanuuna oli tehnyt laivaston jäsenille. "Miksi he meitä vastaan hyökkäävät? Vaikka he olisivatkin täyttäneet ammuksensa juuri tähän taisteluun, ei olisi mitään järkeä hyökätä meitä vastaan ilman syytä. Tämä ei käy järkeen..." Hän mutisi hiljaa itsekseen, kuulematta huutoja joita hänen alaisensa päästivät. Laivan korkeimman tittelin pitäjä säpsähti kuin tajutessaan jotain, koska se oli juuri mitä oli tapahtunut. "Eivät kai... Niin sen täytyy olla. Sotilaat!" Hän huudahti kovaa, saaden terävän "Kyllä, herra!" vastauksen heti. Kapteeni kääntyi kohti sotilaitaan, vainottu ilme kasvoillaan. "Menkää alaruunaan ja tuhotkaa se! Älkää jättäkö todistettakaan sen olemassaolosta." Sotilaat kopsauttivat kantapäitänsä yhteen ymmäryksen merkiksi, vastaten samaan aikaan. "Kyllä herra! Heti herra!" Ja niin, he marssivat kohti alinta tasoa, jättäen kapteenin kannelle ajatuksiensa kanssa. 'Et saa sitä vaikka tappaisit minut, piraatti. Vien sen mukanani hautaan ja Helvettiin jos niin tahdon.' Hän mietti, terävät simät erotaen hymyn joka oli toisella kapteenilla naamallaan.

"Killer." Hänen vierellä oleva mies jolla oli maski naamalla ja blondit hiukset sojotamassa takanaan kerätynä hyvin löyhälle poninhännelle nyökkäsi kuullessaan nimensä. "Heat." Pitkä mies, pitempi kuin hän, jolla oli siniset rastat ja ruumis täynnä tikkejä ja tatuointeja osoitti kuulevansa oman nimensä pinellä pään laskemisella ja nostamisella. "Tarvitsen sen ehjänä. Tappakaa kaikki muut paitsi se." Miehet nyökkäsivät kapteeninsa käskylle.

* * *

Hei, blue stra321 täällä ja tässä toinen (ja pitempi) luku Sydämien kipinöihin! Anteeksi pitkästä aikavälistä, en ole mikään aktiivisin kirjoittaja, hehe. Teen tätä huvikseni, joten en voi kertoa milloin seuraava kappale ilmestyy. Mutta seuraavaan asiaan: kiitos kommentista Blue342, siitä oli oikeasti hyvin apua. Ja suuri kiitos ystävälleni ja betalleni Rose Hitogoroshille! Käykää katsomassa hänen tarinoitaan, jooko?

Yksi juttu vielä: En omista One Pieceä.

_Seuraavaan kertaan blue star 321._


End file.
